My Noble Git
by TheDeathlyHallows-123
Summary: Post-Deathly Hallows. Harry is on his way to Gryffindor Tower to get that sandwich from Kreacher when he remembers that there is one more thing he needs to do ... talk to Ginny


**Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to the amazing JK Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>My Noble Git<strong>

Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking past the Great Hall on the way back to Gryffindor Tower when Harry realised there was something he needed to do before he got that sandwich from Kreacher. He stopped at the door and scanned the huge room. Neville was surrounded by admirers with the Sword of Gryffindor on the table beside him. Augusta Longbottom stood proudly behind him beaming while Professor McGonagall was congratulating him. Luna was sitting further down the same table beside her father who Harry was pleased to see was looking a lot better than he had the last time he had seen him. The Malfoys were sitting alone still looking like they weren't sure if they should be there or not. Members of Dumbledore's Army scattered the hall and Harry couldn't help but feel proud of them for staying and fighting. He noticed Madam Pomfrey floating around with a trolley not unlike the one that carried snacks on the Hogwarts Express although this one seemed to hold a lot of disgusting looking medicines which she would probably force Harry to drink if he went anywhere near her.

He watched Ron and Hermione walk hand in hand over to the table were the Weasleys were sitting. But as he scanned their faces he couldn't see the one person that he most wanted to talk too. His eyes once again scanned the hall and then he saw her – Ginny Weasley. She was speaking to Parvati and Padma Patil at the opposite end of the hall from him. As if sensing his eyes on her she turned around and looked at him. They both stared at each other for a few seconds, then began to walk towards each other both gaining pace as they got closer. Ginny almost ran the last couple of steps as she flung her arms around Harry's neck, Harry buried his face in her hair and wrapped his arms around her waist and they just stood like that for Merlin knows how long. Harry couldn't help but feel as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders, he couldn't help but feel like he was home and he couldn't help but feel incredibly guilty for feeling happy when so many people had just died. Suddenly he was awoken from his thoughts as Ginny slapped him.

Harry stared at her shocked; she stared back also looking very surprised at herself.

"What was that for?" Harry asked slowly.

For a moment it looked like she might not answer or maybe she didn't have an answer but then she did. "That was for an awful lot of things actually. Firstly for breaking up with me, secondly for basically avoiding me during the summer, thirdly for not asking me to dance at the wedding, fourthly for leaving me in this hell hole all year, fifthly for leaving for nine months without once letting me know that you were alright, that you were alive, sixthly for agreeing with my parents that I shouldn't be allowed to fight in this battle and seventhly and most importantly for pretending to be dead!" Ginny almost screamed the last bit.

"Ginny, please listen," Harry said quietly aware that probably everyone in the surrounding area was watching them "You know I broke up with you to keep you safe, I wasn't avoiding you in the summer, your Mum had us all busy getting ready for the wedding, I didn't ask you to dance because Ron made me promise that I would leave you alone, I had no idea that Hogwarts came under Death Eater power until I was already on the run, you could never have come with us because you aren't of age and the Trace would go off, I agreed with your parents because I couldn't bear for you to get hurt and I pretended to be dead so that I could get rid of Voldemort once and for all, I really did think I was going to die but I didn't and I promise I will explain it all to you later."

"And what about me?" Ginny asked quietly "Did you think about what it would do to me seeing you dead? Having one of my worst nightmares played out in real life! Just after losing my brother as well!"

Harry felt a pang of guilt but knew it wouldn't help matters to blame himself, "When I went to die I thought you would understand in the long term, that I did it for you, so you could have a better future."

"Without you?" Ginny questioned softly "I can't have a better future without you."

Harry dared to be hopeful and went out on a limb "Ginny, there's no future for me without you either. When I was about to … die, I thought of you, just you. I love you Ginny."

Ginny surveyed him for a moment, Harry hoped he hadn't gone too far but he really meant what he had said, and then she beamed.

"I love you too, Harry," she whispered and before Harry had a chance to process what Ginny had said, she kissed him and he was kissing her back, this was even better than their last kiss on his birthday. Maybe it was because he no longer had the weight of the world on his back as he tried to defeat Voldemort. But of course someone had to go and ruin the moment by clearing their throat.

"Either stop eating the face off each other or get a room before I have to jinx, Harry,"

Harry and Ginny broke apart quickly to find the Weasleys sitting at the table beside them. They were even more surprised to see that the speaker had been George who was now had a faintly amused smile on his face which didn't quite reach his pain-filled eyes. Harry looked at the rest of the family, Mr and Mrs Weasley were closet to himself and Ginny therefore making them the only ones who would have heard what Harry had told Ginny. They were both smiling but again like George their smiles couldn't wipe the pain of losing their son of their faces. Hermione was beaming, Ron didn't look surprised but he had a small smile on his face, Fleur had a knowing look on her face, Harry wondered had she worked out that something was going on between himself and Ginny the previous summer. Meanwhile Bill, Charlie and Percy had their mouths hanging open and looked like they'd been clubbed over the head; Harry was reminded of what Ron had looked like when he had kissed Ginny in the Common Room the year before.

"Maybe we will," Ginny said smiling evilly.

"Err, actually I was going to get Kreacher to get me a sandwich," Harry said quickly noticing the three eldest Weasley's narrow their eyes.

"I'll take you down to the kitchens then, we can check up on all the elves and thank them for fighting," Ginny shrugged pulling Harry away from her family.

Out in the deserted Entrance Hall, Ginny turned to face Harry.

"You really are a noble git, Harry Potter," she said looking Harry straight in the eyes. "But you're my noble git."

Harry grinned at her; he didn't mind being called a noble git if he was Ginny's noble git. And completely forgetting about his sandwich, Harry kissed her and this time none of her brothers were going to interrupt.

-The End-

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I'm not really that sure why I wrote it but it sort of came to me. I'm sorry if it isn't too good, it looked a lot better in my head.<strong>


End file.
